


In the End

by Evil_Potato_Monster



Category: LittleBigPlanet
Genre: Aging, Lifetime, Short, all3gamesmentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Potato_Monster/pseuds/Evil_Potato_Monster
Summary: Sir Denim the Sackboy's life story
Comments: 3





	In the End

The Negativitron lay smoldering in a brocken heap on the ground, their vacuum pump ripped to shreds. Their vacuum head spewing the stolen creativity they once harbored back into the Imagisphere where it rightly belonged. Finally after years of pain, brutal years of misery and suffering, war and fear, the Negativatron was dead and Craftworld né, the entire Imagisphere was free. Free once again to create, to live, and to love without restraint and without being stolen from. The creative life force of the universe had been restored, and as the Imagispere’s heroes gathered round their brocken enemy and the brocken bodies of the sack bots and all those who did not survive the final battle they clung to each other and cried tears of joy and relief. They were free. Finally after twenty long years they were free.

Age was relative for craft people but Sir Denim was certainly no longer the energetic young sack boy who had defeated the Collector. He’d been practically a kid when he’d fought in that very first war so many summers before. Undoing the Collectors chaos had been one of the first real struggles Sir Denim had faced and in the end he’d still forgiven him because he was willing to change, and most importantly he had been willing to undo the wrong he’d caused to others. Now nearing forty Sackboy was exhausted. With the Negativatron dead he planned to retire back to his Moon where he would create marvelous adventures for himself until the Imagisphere needed him once more.

From sword fighting with the King of the Gardens to journeying through various lands meeting life long friends like Clive and Larry, Sir Denim had done it all. He was content.

Twenty years later Sir Denim was brought to Bunkum. And he along with Toggle Swoop and Oddsock put a stop to Bunkum's three dastardly Titans. He forgave Newton for releasing them. He was only a boy and Sir Denim knew he was struggling and that he never meant to harm anyone really. He was a fool, but he had a kind heart. 

After all that Sir Denim earned his degree in Creativetheatrics and passed away the following year. He lead a wonderful life and was greatly missed.


End file.
